The Adventures Of Goten and Trunks in College
by Skyflame2
Summary: Goten and Trunks go to college. See what happens as they learn to live in dorms, keep their secrets, ect. Rating might rise due to cursing later R n' R. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hey! Well, here it is the complete adventures of Goten and Trunks in college! Dunno if it's ever been done before, but, oh well, never read any so it wouldn't be the same anyways. Enjoy^^ Oh, yeah- "speaking" 'thoughts/quotes/sarcasm' (A/N's) Disclaimer: I don't own X- box, obviously. And I also don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, wow, Trunks! Can you believe it! We're finally going to college together, away from our parents, siblings, and The Frying Pan of Doom!"  
  
Trunks grumbled extremely Vegeta like as he continued to stare out the window. After a recent bout of airsickness, he had begun to wonder why Bulma had insisted on them not flying and taking a commercial airplane. Even a CC plane would have done better than this hunk of un-smooth flying junk. (look, I rhymed^^)  
  
Goten simply grinned at his best friend's reply and proceeded in opening a miniscule package of peanuts that would not sedate a human's hunger, let alone a Saiyan's(I swear, those things are so small, they have like 5 peanuts in them...) when a tapping on his shoulder distracted him from devouring his pathetic excuse for a snack.  
  
"Excuse me, but did I hear you saying you're going to college?" the girl sitting behind him asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Mm hmm. With my cousin here," Goten nudged Trunks in the ribs, causing the older boy to blanch and bolt for the bathroom as nausea ascended upon him once again. Goten hated lying to the girl about Trunks being his cousin, but both families had decided it would be better if no one knew the heir to CC was among their midst. Trunks himself did not want girls clinging to him for his money. So it had been decided to submit Trunks as 'Son Trunks' and Goten's cousin. "It's pretty cool that we managed to get into the same school. He's my best friend, too."  
  
The girl smiled sweetly. Goten took a moment to look her over. With blond hair and blue eyes, she looked a lot like Marron. But she had a different facial structure and fuller, redder lips, along with being quite a bit skinnier. Overall, she looked like an American model on her way back to the States from Japan. (Did I mention Goten and Trunks are going to college in the US? Well, now you know. No one ask where, cause I don't wanna get all specific and get something wrong. Some one tell me a good make up name in a review-.-;)  
  
By the time Trunks returned from the bathroom, the girl, named Allie, and Goten were in a deep conversation. They had discovered they were both Freshmen in the same school and that their dorms were in the same building. Goten's roommates were Trunks(duh), and two American kids named Joey and Mike. Allie's were a Canadian named Honey and another two American's named Cindy and Karen(yeah, I know, sucky names...) They were in the middle of discussing how cool it was that their dorms were on the same floor when Goten noticed that Trunks was back in his seat, several shades greener, smelling of an excessive amount of mouthwash, and mumbling about baka mothers and their stupid ideas.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Ya feeling better?" Goten asked with a Son grin. Trunks merely groaned and glared at his 'cousin'. "This is Allie. She's gunna be on the same floor with us at college!"  
  
Allie smiled sweetly at Trunks as he waved weakly and slumped back in his chair, looking out the window once again. She quickly pushed a red button above her and turned back to Goten.  
  
"You two don't look much alike, for cousins," she said, referring to Goten's onyx eyes and hair compared to Trunks tanner complexion and pastel hued hair and eyes. Goten grinned Son style again and scratched the back of his head. Trunks had thought about that and they had come up with suitable answers.  
  
"Actually, our fathers, who are brothers, look pretty much the same," Goten knew Vegeta would give both boys the beating of their lives if he knew they were calling him the brother of the 'third class baka', "but our mothers are totally different. I sorta look like my dad, but even If I looked like my mom, my hair color and eyes wouldn't be much different. But Trunks takes after his mom, who has blue hair and blue eyes, instead of his dad, who has black hair and black eyes." Goten knew his explination was not nearly as good as Trunks' would have been, but considering the state the said person was in, it was the best that was available at the moment.  
  
Allie simply nodded, accepting the story, and a flight attendant arrived next to her seat. Goten realized that that was the reason she had pressed the red button. Allie turned to Trunks when her order was done.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Trunks merely twitched as turned his head slowly to face the girl sitting two seats down from him. "Hell no."  
  
Unfazed, Allie took the gingerale(I swear this stuff works wonders for airsickness) and airsickness bags the flight attendant had returned with and handed the bags over while she poured the gingerale into a cup. Trunks took both with a confused expression.  
  
"Gingerale helps and the barf bags are to keep you from running from the bathroom every two minutes," Allie said simply. Trunks nodded and drank the soda, returning to something closer to his normal color after he calmed down.  
  
The flight went fairly smooth after that, and soon the plane arrived at the airport. Allie offered to share a cab with the boys, but they declined.  
  
"Haha, real flying!" Trunks called out as he passed through a cloud. After stepping on the plane he regained his coloring and health. In the air without a piece of metal around him was a real help, too, and Goten knew it was a good idea to make his friend get some fresh air on the way to their new home. (This is going to be somewhere in CA, ok? Somewhere with no air pollution*cough*yeahright*cough*)  
  
~*~  
  
The boys arrived quite a bit earlier than Allie. Goten, who had kept a lock on her ki, made sure to keep track of when she would arrive so he could greet her. Meanwhile, Trunks set up their room and Goten unpacked.  
  
The rooms were set up a little oddly. There were two beds about two yards apart with a window in between, a wall, and another two beds with a window between them. The wall only extended as far as the beds did, and when it ended a carpeted area began. Within the carpeted area was a beaten-up couch and, as Trunks was pleased to see, a Capsule TV. On the right side of the room there was a door leading to a bathroom. In the right bed area a bed was already made up and it seemed that everything had been put neatly into the dresser and bedside table- all CC products that Bulma had recently put onto the market when she wanted Trunks to go to college. She had hoped that portable furniture would help convince him. Trunks also noticed an X Box by the TV with the name 'Joey Schmidt'.  
  
"Looks like one of our roommates- Joey- got here already," Trunks muttered to Goten as he searched his backpack for his own furniture capsules. Goten nodded as he set up his furniture. When he finished making his bed, he plopped down and sighed.  
  
"Wow, Goten, I didn't know you knew how to fold clothes or make a bed, considering the state your room is usually in," Trunks said sarcastically after he finished setting up his own bed area. They had taken the left side of the room, Goten to the left of the window and Trunks to the right.  
  
"Videl taught me!" Goten beamed, obviously not catching his friend's sarcasm. Trunks just groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
Skyflame: Yay! I actually wrote something! Honey: Why am I in your story? And why am I Canadian? Skyflame: Honey! *glomps Honey* This is Honey! My muse! I named her after her hair color! Honey: Stupid, huh? And you didn't answer my questions. Skyflame: 'Cause Mom's Canadian and Canadian's are cool and I decided I wanted someone I didn't need to make a personality up for in my story. Honey: Um, what about Mike? You based him off Mikey. Skyflame: Oh, yeah... Trunks: *walks in* Why did I get airsick? I don't get airsick! Hellllooooo! I mean, it's pretty obvious... Skyflame: EEEEE! TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!! *latches onto Trunks and drools* Trunks: Uh-oh... I forgot she's one of my fangirls... Honey: Watch out for her alter-ego, Flame. Dude, she's a pyro who also happens to be a Goddess in one of Skyflame's stories *sweatdrops* It's not good when she appears... Trunks: *attempts to pry Skyflame off* Thanks for the advice. Honey: No prob. Anyways, reviewers (hinthint) Skyflame will dedicate her next chapter to whoever comes up with the best FAKE college name! And we want 5 reviews before we upload the next chapter! So review! Well, c ya next chapter. I'm going to help Trunks with Skyflame. And, once again, REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Pointless chapter

A/N- yay! I got two reviews! Erm... Well, anyways, thanks to Sasami2242 and AngelAcid who both gave me good ideas for a college name^^. It took me forever to post this, sorry, I'll try to be better with other chapters. "Talking" 'Thinking' (A/N's)  
  
Disclaimer: Did you know that if you hold a lighter next to an empty jello cup thing, it won't melt? It'll actually set on fire... don't ask me how I know that. Um, the closest I come to owning DB is three manga's and some stickers. I don't own Xbox or American Pie.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid letter!" Goten yelled, throwing a piece of balled up paper into a growing pile. "Why did mom want me to write a letter to her once I got here? What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, mom, how are you? I'm fine, the plane didn't crash, but Trunks got airsick.' That sounds so stupid! Trunks, help me! You're the one who took classes for this sort of think when you were younger!"  
  
Joey Schmidt, the number one CC fan of all time, had just walked into his dorm room. It appeared that two more of his roommates had arrived. They were also speaking Japanese. Joey flattened himself against the wall where they couldn't see him. He had picked up a certain bad habit of eavesdropping somewhere in elementary school...  
  
"Goten, it really isn't that hard. I'm busy."  
  
"Yes it is! Please, Trunks, help? And what are you doing that you can't interrupt for your best friend?"  
  
Joey frowned. Wasn't Trunks the name of the son of Bulma Briefs? They were speaking Japanese. And, he was supposed to be going to college this year... along with that, Trunks wasn't really the most usual name... Caught in his thoughts, Joey almost missed the next comment.  
  
"Finding out our schedules. School starts in a week."  
  
"Will you help me when you're done? Pleasssssssssse?"  
  
Joey finally realized that he was listening in on a private conversation. He quickly opened the door and closed it, as if only coming in the room. Walking in, he planted a smile on his face, though he was wondering about Trunks.  
  
"Hi! Are you guys my new roommates?" The guy who was probably Goten was lying on the couch, holding a pad of paper and a pen. His look of melancholy disappeared abruptly as he saw Joey, his smile lighting up his face(wow, major mood swings...) The other guy was sitting on his bed with a laptop in front of him. Joey instantly recognized it as a Capsule model. He also noticed that this one had only come out on the market the week before.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Goten and he's Trunks. We're cousins!" Goten said brightly. "Are you Joey?"  
  
Goten's happy demeanor was infectious. Joey found himself grinning even more. "Yeah. Hey, it's cool that you two got to room together, most people can't arrange dorms as Freshmen," he noticed Trunks discreet smirk. "Did I hear you two speaking in Japanese when I came in? I know a bit from my grandmother. She used to teach me."  
  
"Cool," Trunks was speaking now. Joey noticed his violet locks. Was that dyed? "You might pick up some more from us." He closed his computer carefully, going to the little (CC) printer connected to it to pick up two pieces of paper. "Do you want to come down to the cafeteria with us? We were just going to head out to lunch. Well, as soon as Goten finished this letter."  
  
~*~  
  
It was around 5:00 when the group finished their lunch. Joey had been amazed by the Saiyans eating ability(heheh). They had become quick friends by the time they returned to their room. They were settling down to watch American Pie when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hi!" It was Allie. Goten grinned and introduced her to Joey, who looked like he was about to explode. His face was turning red, cutting a deep contrast between his light brown hair and his beet red skin. It seemed he was a little shy around girls, or at least this one.(mwaha. It'll be fun to torture Joey. Remember, Allie looks like a model. Don't worry, she won't be a Mary Sue^^ Just wait a few chapters...) Introductions were said, and Allie stayed to watch the movie. Overall, the day had turned out well, though it was obvious Joey was suspicious of Trunks. Unknown to the 4some, however, the next few days would not be as normal as this one...  
  
~*~  
  
Skyflame-Eww, sucky chapter. I rushed through this one and screwed up the ending, but it was boring to write, so don't blame me(. I just wanted to develop my other charies before I got on with the story(yes, there is a plot). I'll be developing the story more withing the next chapters. Oh,yeah, these will be the only main OC's cause it gets really annoying when people add too many. And don't worry, I'll update soon. After I get a few reviews*sweet smile* I like reviews. So please do it! Review review review review!*dances around with imaginary reviews* Er, right. Again, the plot will develop in the next few chapters... If you want a spoiler bout whats gunna happen, you'll have to ask in a review*wink* C ya nxt time! 


End file.
